This proposal consists of an enrichment component and two scientific subprojects in the broad disciplines of exercise hemodynamic physiology and microbiology. The enrichment component entails seminars and workshops by visiting scientists at ASU campus, faculty participation in workshops, summer research and "retooling" experiences at off-campus research institutions, and student participation in extramural research during the summer at major universities in the United States. The students will also take the BIO 350 (Introduction to Biomedical Research Techniques) course, attend (with faculty) national scientific meetings and participate in the institution's Biomedical Science Club and College of Arts and Sciences' annual research symposium. The purpose of subproject #1 is to longitudinally examine blood pressure, cardiac output, and peripheral resistance following three specified exercise training regimens (isometric, endurance, resistance) in order to elucidate the potential positive mechanistic alterations in an individual's resting hemodynamic profile. The second subproject deals with sequencing the ompD gene, mapping the antigenic regions bound by a panel of anti-OmpD monoclonal antibodies, and identification of dominant porin and porin-lipopolysaccharide epitopes that are primary targets for immune recognition by the host during infection with Salmonella typhimurium. The objectives of the overall proposal are: 1. To increase and strengthen the biomedical research capabilities of the institution. 2. To provide support for the faculty to conduct biomedical research and train students on campus. 3. To provide opportunities for minority students to participate in biomedical research. 4. To better prepare minority students for graduate studies in biomedical sciences. 5. To improve the intellectual and scientific environment in the areas of natural sciences at Alabama State University.